The Interplanetary Federation
History Founding The Interplanetary Federation was founded by the Terran gangster, Jack Thirdleg, and his girlfriend, Alexia in 2014. The beginning of the twenty-first century saw the Red War, which ravaged Europe, Africa and the Middle East, and inspired fear into the heart of every Terran. The refugees of the Red War did not see safety in Earth anymore, and therefore, a low scale private space colonization campaign was developed. Seeing such a great investment opportunity, the criminal organization, the World Wide Underground, decided to take control of the project. With the funds of the Worldwide underground, the project grew larger. The Underground appointed Jack Thirdleg as manager of this new project. As Jack need to hide from virtually every world government and from the RLSA, the destination of the new colony would be one of the gas planets. The first colony ship was engineered by Gabriel Jennings and arrived on Saturn in 2010, where it became the city of Gennings, after its engineer. At the time, Jack made the refugees pay to have a safe space on one of the colony ships. Later one, he considerably lowered the boarding tarif and invested nearly all the profit into building new colony ships. Because of that, the Worldwide Underground was angered at Jack for not making enough profit. Jack chose to put the lives of the refugees before the profit of the criminal orginization, and in 2014, he left the Underground and formed his own country, the Interplanetary Federation and he was considered a king by his own people. The Terran emigration led by Jack Thirdleg soon ended after 2014, for he longer had the funds and his entire country was threatened by the Underground. During that time, the few cities of the Federation were underdeveloped and spanned only Saturn and Jupiter. The capital of that country was Gennings, on Saturn. Jack tried to have more roofed farms built, but he lacked the funds, so he started the Federation's notorious practice of deep space piracy, urging his people to attack RLSA supply ships. The Federation had their first confrontation with the RLSA in 2022 when Ben Liberator captured Alexia Thirdleg, then wife of Jack Thirdleg. The Federation built its very first Trireme and victoriously engaged a single RLSA blockader. As Jack Thirdleg was captured, Alexia became the Queen of the Interplanetary Federation. Early History After Alexia's reign, the Federation continued piracy in the solar system. The country gradually became a functioning state throughout the years. Near the end of the twenty-first century, the Federation had enough funds to build new cities, and so began their first expansion. The Federation colonized Neptune and expanded on both Saturn and Jupiter. The country became more unified as transport between cities became easier. Soon enough, the moons of the gas planets began to be colonized. In 2081, as the will of the dead king, Henry Thirdleg, the Federation changed its constitution: instead of having a province for every city, as it was from the start of the Federation, the country was divided by planets and became a federation of three provinces. The three children of Henry Thirdleg inherited the three planets as they own, but they were regardless still under the rule of the eldest son: Jeremy Thirdleg. The two younger siblings started their own noble lines, dividing Alexia and Jack's bloodline into three distinct monarchies. It was also at this exact moment that the order of the Royal Guards was founded. At first there was only one order, that of the ruling monarchy. Their colour was red and they wielded a spear. A few years later, the underlying monarchs founded their own royal orders, with colours and weapons inspired off of their planet's colour and mythology. When that happened, the Saturnian Guards adopted the scythe and their yellow and brown look. The Federation kept on expanding and become more and more powerful, soon enough, Uranus was colonized and a third offshoot monarchy was born. During the beginning of the twenty-second century, the Federation saw a grand economic growth, and their expansions heavily declined. By the end of Elian Thirdleg's rule, the Federation became wealthier than any Terran country. It was during that same time that a High Commander managed to become lord of Neptune and started the Mellena monarchy. The Colonization of Mars main page: The Colonization of Mars The colonization of Mars was pioneered by Florence Thirdleg in 2216, who spent much of her rule building a nuclear arsenal, despite public tension. The terraforming of the planet started in 2235 under the rule of Frederick Thirdleg. It was first done by bombing the ice caps with thermonuclear weapons and ended with a massive planet-wide planting of trees and other plants. By the second half of the twenty-fourth century, Mars had become a green world. Grenn Thirdleg started the first wide scale settling of Mars on the eve of the twenty-fifth century. And this only ended fifty years later, under the rule of Jullianne Thirdleg. The Golden Age of the Federation After the colonization of Mars was completely finished, the Federation did not have so much to spend on as they had spent a great part of their budget on the terraforming project. The country had gotten rather wealthy too, so it suddenly had large excess of money after the terraforming project. The state invested its newfound wealth into infrastructure, the economy, and to public services. The country began to bloom and because of its martian colony, everyone could eat plentifully. As the Federation could abandon piracy for good, it began to have better diplomatic relations with the RLSA and with the terran governments, which only bettered the economy and tourism even more. During that time, another offshoot Thirdleg bloodline was born, and Mars became known as the fifth Federation province. The new Thirdleg bloodline founded a new order of Royal Guards. Those ones had a red and brown colour and wielded halberds. It was also during that time that Gasan people were born, and that the Martian people as well. The Gasans forged their culture that heavily influenced the Martians and Gasan literature, music and film even reached the people of Earth. This period of Federation History is known as "the Golden Age of the Federation", but the Martians consider it " the Golden Age of the Gasans".